


Performance Arts

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Costumes, Dancing, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Married Couple, Married Sex, Seduction, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, cultural blending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She didn't even know if the garment would fit her, or if she'd ever have a reason to wear it, but she just had a feeling she would regret leaving it behind. Months later, she has found the perfect use for it.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Ryoma
Kudos: 11
Collections: Season of Kink





	Performance Arts

**Author's Note:**

> [Azura's Conquest colors](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fireemblem/images/8/85/FE0_Azura2.png/revision/latest?cb=20170819053407).
> 
> The verses used in this fic are from [here](https://ladynyo.wordpress.com/tag/lack-of-sexual-neurosis-in-early-japanese-poetry/).

She'd found it while exploring the remains of the Opera House, shortly after Ryoma and Xander left Cyrkensia. It sat in a chest hidden under the rubble, a dark-colored and more revealing version of her usual costume, and something had compelled her to take it back with her. She didn't even know if it would fit her, or if she'd ever have a reason to wear it, but she just had a feeling she would regret leaving it behind.

Months later, she examines herself in her full-length mirror. The costume fits her perfectly, and although it doesn't reveal _that_ much more than her white dress, she somehow feels more alluring with it on. Maybe it's the veil covering her mouth, or the color itself.

Or maybe it's the purpose she's about to give it. Ryoma has been taking on scouting missions in addition to the battles they've fought, and she can sense his exhaustion. During the brief time they've been married, she's realized one of the few times he seems truly relaxed is when he listens to her singing, and one of the castle's many books has a feature on erotic dancing she's been quite curious about. This new outfit suits the dance she's been practicing perfectly.

Azura makes herself comfortable on the chaise as she waits, and it's not too much longer before the door opens. Ryoma seems tired as usual, but his expression perks up when he glances towards her.

"Azura..."

"Good evening," she says softly, rising gracefully and extending her arms above her head. She dances neatly towards him, guiding him towards the bed. "Sit down, darling, I have something I'd like to show you."

"You look incredible," he says, "where did you-"

"Shh." She presses a fingertip to his lips. "I'll explain later. For now, you relax and enjoy the performance." He nods, and she easily segues into the dance. It took her over a week to perfect the art of dancing to no music, and as she moves her body along with the imaginary beat it feels no different than a dream she's had of performing on a stage in Cyrkensia in this very outfit.

Not that the performance will lack in music for long, of course. There's a poem she's been fascinated with since her time in Hoshido, wherein she discovered a series of scrolls hidden deep within Shisaragi's library. Within moments Ryoma is completely transfixed by her movements, and she begins to speak.

"Thick and fast stream my thoughts of you."

A sway of her hips.

"Like the layers of endlessly falling snow upon the cedars."

She raises her arms, crosses them, lowers them slowly as they separate.

"Come to me at night..."

Her chest arches forward, making her breasts bounce slightly, and when his hands reach out to grab her hips and pull her onto his lap she follows, straddling him and cupping his chin with one hand. Her fingers slowly untie the ribbons at the side of her veil.

" _My man._ " She lets the fabric flutter to the floor and kisses him, his tongue slides into her mouth, and she rocks herself against the thick bulge of his member. The layers of fabric between them make it all the more tantilizing, and already she wants to feel more of him. But the performance is not quite over yet. She reluctantly pulls herself away and begins the dance anew.

Somehow, she manages to keep her focus and not stumble even as his gaze rakes hungrily over her. He longs to touch her again, to feel and taste her, and the wetness gathers between her thighs with every step of the dance. She raises one leg high enough to touch her toes, lowers her foot onto his knee.

"Thick and fast stream my thoughts of you," she whispers again. Her hands slide under the skirt of her outfit, towards the waistband of the black panties. "Like the layers of endlessly falling snow." She slowly tugs the panties down, peels them off, straddles him again. This time Ryoma kisses her before she can finish the poem, and she gladly lets him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, his hands cupping her breasts through her top. "So breathtaking, Azura, I want you so badly." One hand slides lower, between her legs, thick and callused fingers pressing against her folds, and she throws her head back with a moan.

"Then take me, Ryoma." She deftly undoes his trousers and tugs his underclothes out of the way, letting his cock spring free. "Please, come inside me." His hands grab her hips and he enters her with one swift thrust upward, Azura draping her arms over his shoulders as she rocks up and down against him. He's so wonderfully _thick_ and _hot_ and fills her so completely, his hands caressing every inch of her through the thin fabric of her costume, his lips trailing over every sensitive spot on her neck. " _Yes..._ "

He tugs down her top, exposing her to the warming air, his lips poised above the slope of her right breast.

"Man is for the woman made," he murmurs against her skin, and she immediately recognizes that poem, too. Nohrian in origin, she remembers it from her secret trips to the Krackenburg libraries. "And the woman made for man."

He recites so flawlessly despite the foreign tongue, his every word punctuated by a kiss or the stroke of his tongue. After the last line, he draws her nipple into his mouth and suckles hard, timed with a sharp thrust upward, and she lets out a near-musical cry.

" _Ryoma!_ " He thrusts again, swelling a bit inside her, Azura writhing and panting in his grasp as she gets closer, the fire between her legs spreading throughout her body, her toes tingling as she grips his shoulders. Faster and deeper he thrusts, his hands and mouth everywhere they can reach, and before long she's _soaring_ , her vision full of golden light.

His hold on her is gentler when she floats back down, head resting against his broad shoulder, his fingers stroking through her hair.

"When did you learn that poem?" she asks. He smiles, kissing her temple.

"Shortly after we all joined up in the canyon and came back here," he says. "I usually don't read for fun, but I decided to look in the library one day." He chuckles. "It took me a few weeks to memorize the poem, and Nohrian is not as simple a language as it appears compared to Hoshidan's reputation. But I knew you would appreciate hearing it." Warmth fills her heart and blossoms on her cheeks.

"I do." She tilts her head up to kiss him briefly. "But not as much as I appreciate the man who made the effort."


End file.
